Version 1.2.6
Second Life 1.2.6, January 14, 2004 * Group-owned land is now supported. Each group has an allocation of land, just like each player. Groups start with no allocation, but members can contribute part of their allocation to the group in the 'Group Information' dialog under Edit -> Groups.... : This dialog will also show you where all of the group-owned plots are located and how many square meters each member has contributed to the group to be used for group-owned land. : Like user-owned parcels, group owned land from version 1.1 have until the 26th of January to be "approved." Group owned parcels are automatically approved once the group has collected enough contributions from the members to cover the land claims. You can tell if a group owned parcel is not approved by opening the 'About Land' dialog and the text "(Sale Pending)" will be visible. * You can see all of your contributions to your groups in the 'My Land' dialog. * Groups also get a 10% bonus on all land contributions. For example, if you contribute 1000 square meters of land, the group can collectively own 1100 square meters. * If you have hundreds of parcels, they should more reliably display in the 'My Land' dialog. * The 'About Land' dialog always shows the area of the parcel. * Fixed a problem where keyboard auto-repeat (holding down a key to repeat it) would spontaneously stop working. * There is an option in Preferences to turn off the auto-fly and auto-land behavior introduced in 1.2. * Fixed a problem with Account History > Sales/Gifts where it would not show all the day's transactions, especially if the items had long names. It now shows them all. * There is now a land parcel "Join" button. Drag a rectangle that overlaps all the land parcels you want to join, then click the button to join them into one. You will need to adjust the properties manually. * Land parcels that are for sale now have orange property lines. There is a known bug that the color does not change immediately when you check the For Sale checkbox. It will be correct after you exit and re-enter the sim. * Add PropertyColorForSale to colors.ini. If you have changed your colors.ini file, you must give a value for this color or Second Life will crash. * Adjusted colors in the group information panels to make the vote proposals and other text visible again. * You are no longer able use the secondlife://simname/X/Y/ option to login to sims that are not normally accessible. * Using the secondlife://simname/X/Y/ option now automatically opens the map, orients you so that the destination is in view, and tracks the destination. * New users can no longer return to Orientation Island after they teleport to the main continent. * Fixed crash on Mac when changing Display Preferences at the startup screen. * Fixed texture scaling and rotation being incorrectly displayed on the Mac. * Phantom is now properly preserved on object rez and derez. * Animations are improved. Arms no longer pop out straight to the sides. Wrists are no longer in strange orientations when selecting objects. * Nearby avatars sitting on ground no longer causes the Fly button to change to Stand Up. * New script functions: ** llResetOtherScript(string name): Resets script named "name" on an object. This allows one script to reset another. ** integer llGetScriptState(string name): Returns TRUE if script name is running. This allows one script to check on another. ** llRemoteLoadScript(key target, string name, integer running, integer start_param): If the owner of the object this script is attached, can modify object target, and both objects are in the same region, then copy script name onto target. If running TRUE, start the script with param. If name already exists on target, replace it with the new copy. This allows a scripted object to update other scripted objects. Category:Release Notes